


Gone Like Smoke

by GothamstreetCat



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Baby BatCat, BatCat, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Homelessness, Homesickness, Leaving Home, Robbery, Running Away, bit of Violence, set in Gotham season one, will add later tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamstreetCat/pseuds/GothamstreetCat
Summary: Set following the events of the curious cat, the paid assassin, and the autistic billionaire. Bruce and Selina decide to leave Gotham for good.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Gone Like Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I worked really hard if this is you wouldn’t mind giving it some love and sending me some feedback. Critiques are welcome.

_“Doty ever mistake bravery for good care sense."_

Her words were still ringing in his ears from their encounter, even miles away in the bitter chill of the cold where Gotham felt far away. Bruce stuffed his numbing fingers into the pockets of his sweatshirt. It didn't particularly keep him warm. Not by a mile. Or a hundred. It was strange for him to remember how he had been in such different clothes just that morning. His favourite sweater, fancy shoes, and a dress shirt. Hardly Gotham weather material. Yet, the morning had been just beginning to cool when he fled the home. Now, the air was a bitter cold that froze him to the bone. Through the scuffle and all Selina yanked him along leaving him unable to snatch his father's overcoat from the closet or even think to grab it in the first place. Alfred wouldn't have dared to let him leave the manor in such a state.

As it turned out, neither would Selina. For she insisted he wears her leather rags until she procured something more suitable. She told him she wouldn't be cold but by the way she hugged herself following her generosity, he could tell she was lying.

As he threw the jacket over his shoulders he found it fit comfortably well. It smelled like her too.

_He could remember the fear in his body well. As if it was like a memory or a trigger somehow happening inside him. The way his body quaked ever so little combined with his elevated heart rate and shortness of breath. The way air kept getting caught in his lungs reminding him of the night in the alley. His fear. Only he is different now. Older and wiser. He is not frozen in the terror that once claimed him months ago. He is not experiencing the fear of a young boy about to die. He is experiencing the fear of a boy about to live._

_Until she's got him cornered. Pinned down on the metal staircase just before the exit sign. His heart still pounding like a jackhammer. So heavy and fast he's actually afraid it might combust._

_"Where's your girlfriend?"_

He was starting to shiver violently the further they travelled. Fighting himself to turn around and see Gotham for potentially the last time. Even with everything around him being coated in some sort of grey mist, he could still see Her bright lights peeking through the fog. Street lights, city lights, car lights, lamplights, all scattered around in beautiful perfection. Gotham could be understandably ugly up close but from a distance, she was the second most beautiful thing Bruce Wayne had ever seen. He wondered what would become of Her in his absence.

_The assassin had him now pinned by his ankle. Wrinkling the cuff of his jeans he could picture with a firm grip to keep him in place. Her fingers curled tightly around him as she squeezed like a snake suffocating its prey. Her gun was pointed at him. He didn't dare kick her or struggle._

_This wasn't his first sight at the end of a gun. There was clearly nowhere left for him to run or hide._

_He only hoped she wasn't paying attention when he caught a quick glance below them. There, he could see Selina making her escape. At the window, she was almost free until she turned around to look at him as if she knew he was watching her. He was relieved, it was his idea after all. However, the pained expression covering her rosy face told him she was either more scared for him in this matter, or more scared for herself. Bruce had a choice to make. It was between her life or his._

_It was difficult to process the events of that morning. He had known Selina for roughly only a week. And in that time she was kind to him and harsh when she needed to be. She taught him things he would never have been able to learn in the school-yard or even at home in his father's books. She never treated him like he was strange or odd._

_If he was never going to know another Human Being for the rest of his time on earth, he was beyond grateful that he got the chance to meet the street girl named Selina Kyle. It seemed silly, but he wished he'd told her he loved her. That he did love her, even now. Even as it may have appeared she was leaving him to be killed. He loved her._

_The choice of handing her over was simple._

_He looked back at the assassin whose eyes were stern and threatening. She was trying to intimidate him yet, failed in every aspect of the word. He met the eyes of his captor with only courage and the bravest sense of fear._

_"I have no idea." For the first time since the alley, he felt brave. Even as he imagined the window closing between him and Selina. He'd never see her again._

_"Don't make me hurt you. You are not on the contract."_

_He knew she could hurt him if she wanted and he would let her. But instead, her threats felt hollow and empty because there was **nothing** she could do to hurt him. Selina was gone. His parents long passed, and Alfred nowhere to be seen. He wouldn't have to watch as Bruce died, even if it meant never knowing the true reason why. Perhaps, in death Alfred would learn Bruce's actions. His choice, for his friend. Dying a good, _honourable _death._

_"She's gone," he added, realizing it **was** silly to wish he'd told Selina he loved her… because he should have done it sooner._

_He couldn't understand if it had been the choice of his words or the show of his strength. Perhaps, instead, the assassin had been truthful when she told him "not to make her hurt him." Because she yielded her weapon to the side and relinquished her grasp on his leg. Finally, leaning into him with_ last _words._

_"Don't ever mistake bravery for good sense."_

Even miles away he swears he can still hear her voice. The type of voice soft-spoken with a series of words that one wasn't to forget. Such as a favourite quote or an important lesson. How the woman sounded concerned for him and kind in a weird sort of way. Like, she thought of him stupid for saving Selina. Felt sorry for him because he was a child. Or maybe even, respected him for standing strong. He could sense she didn't want to hurt him. Maybe she didn't even want to hurt Selina. She would have hurt him otherwise. Wouldn't see? More than just pointing a gun to scare him.

"Hey!"

_The way she towered over him should have been a clue. He should have realized their encounter wasn't over and she wasn't letting him go in the least. For when he shifted to get away she lunged for him again like a python on a rat. Yanking him down slowly from the metal stairs, forcing him to feel every thud of his body clanging uncomfortably against them._

He could feel bruises already being to manifest.

_His fingers scrambled to catch a grip beneath the footholds. Yet, every time they curled beneath the underlying of the metal he was forcefully pulled harder._

"Uh, Bruce?"

_He grunted as he reached for the stair's railing, catching it as he slid down the final step, now on the dirty floor._

_"Oh no, I'm not done with you yet," her voice was like venom. Poisonous and angry. Her hands a snake's tail with fingers like claws that swiftly lunged for his palms; preying him away from his reaching point. She had him yet again but this time he struggled._

"Snap out of it!"

_He could feel his face turning red as she tightened her hand around one of his wrists. The gun in her other hand pushed into him where the barrel kissed his forehead. He was becoming more uneasy this time. He wanted to_ get away _._

_"Here Kitty Kitty! Come out, come out wherever your hiding!" She scanned the area in search for Selina. She eyed Bruce viciously. Sizing herself over him and cocking the gun as though she was going to shoot him for sure._

_"I told you!" Bruce yelled, his eyes full of worry. "She's already gone! She's–"_

The air was frigid. Tasting like seawater. Smelling like decay…

_There was a loud pop! against his ear right before the gun slid from his forehead and he scrambled away as quickly as he could. Panicking and breathing harder than before. He was gasping for air as he checked himself over for blood and perhaps a missing earlobe. He was sweating._

_"Right here." It was Selina, standing tall. Over the assassin who once tried to claim them, now on the ground like nothing but prey. Her hand holding her side. Pride hurting sore._

_There was a long metal pipe between them. Caught off guard by Selina's sneaky attack as she swung the heavy weapon into the assassin, knocking her down. Her gun laying close by, a stray bullet lying closer that had missed Bruce only by_ centimetres _._

_He was still panicking. Trying to stand but falling to his aching knees every time. Selina rushed to his side._

_"Are you okay, are you hurt?" Even she checked him over, talking fast. No blood. No bruises, she seemed relieved. Giving him a glance that told him he knew what she did was risky._

_"I'm–fine…" Bruce gasped. "I told you to run. I told you to run and you came back for me. You came back–" he could feel tears welling in the corners of his eyes._

_"We don't have time," she shushed him with a nod toward their groaning enemy who was beginning to find her feet. Slapping a hand to the concrete and raising herself up from the floor._

_In a matter of seconds, Bruce felt Selina flee from his side. He moved to follow her before suddenly being stopped in his tracks— the assassin too. For there was a loud bang not too far from them where he heard Alfred's voice followed by the bellowing of "GCPD!" Jim Gordon for sure._

_His eyes quickly went to the assassin who he could see fleeing from the room. Her gun too. Then he looked for Selina whose boots were beginning to become an echo._

_Alfred's name became caught in his throat. Yet, even as he wanted to run toward his friend and assure him he was alright his heart wanted him somewhere else. So he escaped following the beating direction of a street girl he'd only just known. He caught the window just before it shut completely, clamping hard on his fingers. He winced as he hoisted himself over the edge using the little bit of strength he was carrying. Just a quick glance below he saw the running shadow of Selina._

_He jumped, not calculating how far to the ground but realizing it was just enough to send him onto his knees. He kissed the ground with barely just enough time to find his feet and catch up._

_He ran quick as his figure blended into the dark shadows and even if Jim and Alfred could catch up to them now, they wouldn't be seen. "Selina, wait up." His voice was almost a struggling whisper. He was out of breath again._

_Luckily Selina stopped but when she turned around she seemed angry. "What are you doing?!" she scolded. Her eyes flickered in the dark._

_"I'm coming with you," he stated. "I have to come with you." Though he wasn't sure why anymore._

_"No you're not," she protested. Fed up and irritated it was clear she'd had enough of the billionaire for one day and possibly the rest of her life._

_"I am," he said again more firmly, just now being able to breathe a little smoother. "We don't have time to argue."_

_"It's over, kid. Go home. Alfred's is waiting for you, didn't you hear him in there," she motioned toward the window. "He's worried sick about you." Then she snapped on him. "You're not my problem anymore!" There was a pause. "And I'm not yours."_

_He wasn't hearing it. "We have to stick together," Bruce said as calmly as he could. Even in the dark, he could imagine Selina scrunching her nose at him. He would have smiled if he knew she couldn't see him. "I helped you escape, I'm an accessory now. They'll be searching for me too, whoever is after you." He paused. "I don't want to put Alfred in danger. He's all I have left."_

_Though he couldn't prove the same people would come for him now too, he was sure of three things. One was that if they did hunt him down, he didn't want harm to come to Alfred. Second, he didn't want further harm to come to Selina if he had means of changing it. And lastly, some deep part of him wanted to follow her anyway. Such was their plan before. Snatch some cash and disappear like smoke. Those were Selina's words, why change things now?_

_Together they stood longer than necessary. Selina didn't speak a word for his reasons. Only a huff through her nose before she scrunched it disapprovingly. She knew they didn't have time to argue so she ran, this time not stopping or slowing as Bruce followed suit._

"Bruce, come on!"

He was shaking. Both violently from the cold and because Selina was rocking him at both his shoulders trying to pull him from his thoughts.

"Are you okay? I thought I lost you for a second." He could see her breath in the air as she looked over him with a case of concern. Her cold leather glove reaching to touch his frozen cheek.

He could only nod. Her jacket still fitted around his shoulders. She adjusted the black beanie on his head she had 'found' for him just before exiting the city. She thinks he didn't notice when she snatched it off some rich-looking kid's head but he did.

"Well we better hurry up if we wanna make the train," Selina pulled him closer as she started walking again. "And if we miss it we'll have to run to jump on."

He was perplexed. Not being able to tell if she was teasingly joking him or not but the idea still crossed his mind.

"Jump on a moving train?" He questioned. "You want me to jump onto a moving train?" The idea shouldn't have come as a surprise to him. This was Selina after all, who could jump from building to building like it was nothing. Who could face her killer toe to toe and who also had probably done more crazy things on the street in one day then he in his whole life.

"Uh-huh, why not? I've done it plenty of times. Besides, you've jumped across the rooftops already." She smiled playfully and punched his arm. "This should be easy. Train-hopping should be a piece of cake." She seemed confident in him, which made him feel more confident too, even if the idea still seemed crazy.

"You're right," he came to conclude.

"Exactly." Words she always liked to hear.

"Hey, Sel-"

She hit him roughly on the shoulder. "Sh." Her voice was sharp. "Keep it down," she growled.

Noticing more than he how they had wondered just close enough to the edge of the train tracks. Selina pointed forward and Bruce could see two workers talking by an open train car. He was pulled down into the grass where they were sure not to be seen.

The men were chatting to themselves bundled up in warm coats and hats with their fingers curled around identical cups. Presumably coffee. Identifiable cigarette smoke wafted from their fingers in the opposing hand. They were too far away to be heard.

"How are we gonna get on?" Bruce whispered and understood he was being ignored. So they watched and waited until the pair of workmen abandoned the empty train car.

It only took a moment for them to secure their means of transportation. Selina assisted Bruce into the car first by joining her fingers for him to use as a step letter. Hopping in herself so effortlessly beside him. When they heard voices coming back they were quick to silence themselves, tucking their bodies into the dark corners of the train car where they were sure to not be seen.

It was ten minutes before the workmen disappeared again, and five more by the time the train started moving and they felt comfortable enough to come out. Both crawling to the opening where they swung their legs over the edge. There was something about the rush of cold air on his face and the fast movement of the train that made Bruce feel alive. Watching the tracks fly by was such an intense feeling he couldn't quite explain but he imagined if was dumb enough he just might have just reached down to touch them.

"What's wrong with you?" Selina caught him smiling. "Haven't you ever taken a train before?"

"Lots of times," he admitted. "With father on one of his business trips. But _never_ like this." He was in awe watching the sparkles of Gotham as they passed. "What about you?"

"Just a couple times for fun," she shrugged the experience off. "I used to come up here with some other kids while they drank and got high. I'd always jump off right before we left Gotham completely," she chuckled. "Skinned my knees a few times that way."

"Why?" he wondered. Not the drinking or the smoking, but jumping right before she was bound to leave Gotham.

"It's stupid," she looked down at the ground with a hint of embarrassment. "I guess I just couldn't bring myself to leave. Is that stupid?"

"Not at all. I understand."

"Why did you come with me?" She bit her lip and started with childlike innocence. It was her turn to be curious for a change.

"I told you—"

"No," she cut him off. "I mean why did you _really_ come with me." Her hand was close to his on the edge of the train car. Close enough to touch.

He thought about the right answer for a long time. Finally saying, "because I wanted to."

A beat passed between them before he felt her grab his hand faster then he was able to react. Her lips touching his, his shoulders went up in surprise but he didn't pull away. Then it was over and she stared at him with this quirky, fun smile as though she had won. Only he didn't know what was to be won. He only knew he felt warm inside and safe, and… happy but curious at the same time. He'd never kissed a girl before. And still technically hadn't. But somehow it didn't seem to matter because Selina was still holding his hand and he was out in the world and he felt happy. He wasn't worried about being chased after, or bullies in school, or his parents. He was here with Selina Kyle.

"Why did you do that?" The answer was simple.

"Because I wanted to."

When his eyes started to fall from tiredness he laid his head willing into Selina's lap. Both quiet and tired from the day's endless chaos. Whispering goodbye to Gotham.


End file.
